


Two AM Snuggles

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Im freakin Moon tbh, It isnt important, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Moon and Red are cousins, but they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: Based off a true life story only the life story involved a lonely person wanting to be hugged so put her dreams in the place of a yaoi couple and wrote fanfiction.This is mindless fluff I wrote while half conscious.





	

"Red?" "Green go back to sleep," The boy moaned quietly. It was early in the morning and Green was staring at his phone, browsing aimlessly at who knows what.

 

Green grumbled as he left the comfy sofa bed to plug in his dying electronic and  then immediately threw the sheets back on himself. Red's portion of the blankets was stolen much to his husband's amusement. Eventually he was allowed warmth through the fabric and after more teasing was allowed to hug his lover to leech the warmth of the brunette's body while simultaneously sharing his own heat.

 

Moon woke up at the crack of dawn just so she could take a couple pictures of the honeymooning cuties and post them online. She ruffled her cousin's hair and grinned softly, before retreating back to her own bed to pass out.


End file.
